As simple as Love
by Greenapple284
Summary: Hey, petit one-shot sur la relation Damon/Rose, ce one-shot est AH/AU et se passe en 1864. Voilà voilà, si il y en a que ça intéresse  ce que j'espère  : bonne lecture.


**AN**** : Hey =) voilà un one shot AH/AU à propos de Rose et Damon. Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture ^^.**

_1864_

Tout avait commencé simplement. Il y maintenant de cela quelques années, Rose était postée devant son miroir, dans sa chambre. Elle se préparait pour une des fêtes fondatrices de Mystic Falls. A son plus grand désarroi, cette bourgade en comptait des dizaines. Non, Rose, à l'instar des autres filles, n'aimait pas ce genre de fêtes. Il y eut un temps où tout était différent. Elle appréciait ces fêtes, quand ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Mais voilà : ils étaient morts dans un terrible incendie. Et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été : une coquille vide.

Evidemment, sa tante qui l'avait recueilli avait insisté pour que celle-ci mène une vie normale et c'est là que cela l'avait menée. Elle assistait à des tas d'événements qui lui semblaient plus dérisoires les uns que les autre… car elle se devait de sauver les apparences.

Une fois arrivée dans la pension des Lockwood, où tous les bals avaient lieu, Rose se sentait comme une tâche dans ce décor parfait, elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place comme elle l'aurait du. Alors, elle se contenta de sourire bêtement, son corps étant présent, son esprit étant ailleurs. Elle acceptait les invitations à danser les unes après les autres, sans rechigner, mais sans la moindre joie, le moindre entrain… A quoi bon prétendre ?

Cependant, au cours de la soirée, elle avait remarqué sue deux jeunes hommes étaient rentrés dans la pension, deux frères : les fameux frères Salvatore. L'un deux attira son attention, tout autour d'elle s'était arrêté nette, comme si son monde s'était soudain mis à tourner autour de lui. Tout chez lui paraissait dangereux : de ses cheveux ébène jusqu'à ces yeux d'un bleu à vous glacer le sang. Si Rose n'aimait pas les fêtes, elle aimait le danger, l'interdit. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle était instantanément tombée sous le charme de Damon Salvatore, ou peut-être était-ce tout autre chose. Quelque chose qui la dépassait.

Ce dont la jeune femme ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle avait eu un effet tout aussi inattendu sur le beau brun que celui-ci en avait eu sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette fille. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les femmes qui lui manquaient, il était le genre d'homme à avoir une nouvelle conquête dès qu'il s'ennuyait de la précédente. Habituellement, il se fichait bien de cela. Mais ce soir… ce soir était différent à ses yeux. Il fut prit d'une soudaine envie de l'inviter à danser. Il se dirigea alors sans plus attendre aux côtés de Rose, dont il ignorait tout, mais dont il comptait bien tout apprendre.

Quand il arriva suffisamment près d'elle il lui demanda :

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse »

Rose leva alors la tête vers lui, chamboulée par son sourire charmeur et son regard pénétrant. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle était sincèrement heureuse d'accepter une danse.

Oui, tout avait été simple ce soir là : elle avait rencontré Damon Salvatore.

Après cette soirée, quelques mois avaient passés et les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pu restés loin l'un de l'autre bien longtemps. Alors, ils avaient appris à se connaître, ils se fréquentaient de plus en plus. Comme vous vous en doutez, Rose n'avait pas parlé de cette rencontre à sa tante, qui n'aurait pas trouvait cela convenable. Quant à Damon, il soupçonnait que son père se doutât de quelque chose. Mais ce dernier avait arrêté de s'intéressé à son fils depuis plus longtemps qu'il était possible pour lui de se souvenir. Ils étaient heureux, c'était la seule chose qui importait.

Lors d'un après-midi, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la forêt environnante, Damon s'arrêta soudain, prenant les mains de Rose et dit :

« Tu sais que je t'aime. Ce à quoi elle répondit :

_ Je t'aime aussi.

_ Alors, épouse-moi. » Lui proposa-t-il.

Rose se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme, qui pris (à juste titre) cela pour un oui. Le couple était comme enfermé dans sa bulle, où rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Cette bulle avait un nom : c'était l'amour.

Leurs familles n'approuverait certainement pas leur union, mais, ils s'en contre fichaient. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Stefan le saurait bien évidemment, Damon avait une confiance aveugle en son jeune frère. Les deux amants se marieraient coûte que coûte : ils étaient persuadés que rien ne les en empêcherait…

Deux semaines plus tard, tout avait basculé. Alors que Damon descendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner, son père l'accosta :

« Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais prévu de te marier ?

_ Quand cela vous aurait intéressé… c'est-à-dire jamais. Lança Damon, haineux.

_ Oh, et bien cela est dommage, si tu m'avais prévenu au préalable je n'aurais peut-être pas planifié autre chose pour toi.

Damon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que venait de lui annoncer son père. Alors ce dernier poursuivit :

_ Oui, je t'ai fait engager dans l'armée des confédérés, tu pars dans une semaine. »

Damon en resta bouche bée. Comment son propre père osait-il lui faire cela. Il l'avait fait tout à fait volontairement, le jeune homme en était sûr. Celui-ci avait bien essayé de protester et d'envoyer paitre son père. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le beau brun n'avait que faire de ses ordres. Il aurait voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais voilà, son père avait menacé de le déshériter. Cela n'aurait, en temps normal, eu que très peu d'importance. Cependant, que pourrait-il dire à Rose ? Il ne pourrait pas l'épouser sans un sous, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme court à sa perte. Il se vu donc obligé d'accepter la requête de son père, si celui-ci méritait encore cette appellation.

Le jour suivant, Damon devait annoncer la nouvelle à Rose, et lui donna donc rendez-vous dans la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs après-midi. Il ne fit pas durer le suspense :

« Je dois partir à la guerre » avait-il dit, tout simplement. Toutefois, la réaction de Rose n'avait pas était simple. Lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes perlées au coin de ses beaux yeux, il avait du retenir les siennes pour pas qu'elles ne coulent. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il devait être fort pour elle. Il lui expliqua que son père le menaçait, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se fichait de l'argent et qu'elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle, qu'ils pourraient être ruinés et heureux… Mais elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle connaissait bien l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle savait que son orgueil ne lui permettrait pas de les laisser sans argent.

Tout ce qu'il pu faire de plus fut de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait et qu'ils pourraient enfin se marier. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Cela avait accablée Rose d'autant plus, parce que la scène prenait une allure d'adieux, comme si ce baiser était le dernier. La semaine suivante, Damon partit pour la guerre.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait des mois que Rose attendait le retour de son amant, son futur mari. Les jours étaient longs. Son inquiétude l'étouffait elle ne pensait plus qu'à cela. De nombreux hommes de Mystic Falls étaient déjà revenus dans des cercueils et elle priait pour que Damon ne soit pas le prochain. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Ne disait-on pas que l'espoir faisait vivre ? Elle se disait que son espoir ferait peut-être vivre le jeune homme et alors : elle espérait.

Elle se nourrissait peu, mais elle essayait de se forcer parce que quand Il rentrerait, ce dont elle était sûre qu'il ferait, elle voulait être en pleine forme. La nuit, le sommeil peinait à venir, elle se mettait à penser à Damon. Elle imaginait leur avenir commun, les enfants qu'ils auraient, tous les beaux moments qu'ils vivraient… Mais, dès qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, les cauchemars l'assaillaient de toutes parts : elle ne voyait plus que la guerre, le mort : la désolation.

Après une longue période, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle avait cessé de compter les mois. Elle était vidée de toute pensée cohérente, elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, de quelle année il s'agissait, c'est à peine si elle se rappelait son propre nom… Cependant, elle se souvenait d'une chose, ou plutôt d'une personne, une personne qu'elle n'oublierait jamais : son Damon. Non, Rose n'avait pas perdu espoir et oui, elle avait raison. Car, même si à ce moment, elle ne le savait pas encore : son grand amour lui reviendrait. Dans quelques jours, il frapperait à sa porte, épuisé et affaibli, avec une ou deux cicatrices en plus, mais au fond, il serait toujours le même : celui qu'elle aimait. Oui, dans quelques jours, tout serait comme avant, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Et, les deux amants commenceraient alors à construire l'avenir que Rose avait imaginé durant ses nuits sans sommeil.


End file.
